Comfort
by agrepina
Summary: Alan and Charlie get some comfort. Missing Scenes from and after the episode Fifth Man.
1. Alan

**COMFORT**

by agrepina

A warm and lazy afternoon sun was bathing the hospital room. It was a peaceful sight, although Alan Eppes who had fallen asleep on a chair, one hand holding a big book on his chest, the other one on the hospital bed, resting next to the hand of his son, would probably disagree. Alan Eppes had spend some trying 36 hours and the fact that he had finally surrendered to sleep, involuntarily not to mention, didn't mean he considered everything to be over yet. It was a good thing that the doctors had declared that Don was well on his way to recovery and allowed Alan to sit next to his sons bed. However Don had yet to regain consciousness. Once he had seen him awake and spoken to him then he would allow himself to shake off the suffocating feeling of unspeakable emotions inside.

Even though sleeping the sleep of exhaustion now Alan's mind was anything but resting. So there was no comfort for Alan Eppes.

Don awoke so sudden that he needed a few seconds first to register that he hadn't been conscious before and that he had just come to now. To his surprise, his mind was quick to gather all the memories he needed to understand where he was and why. He felt somehow detached. As if someone else was lying in this bed and the memories that were coming to him, about the stakeout, the heist, and the stabbing were not his but someone else's. He blinked several times slowly to ground himself. Thinking was hard. It was as if his mind was suddenly wide open and he was out of control. He was sure that there were some important things he had to consider but it was no use to dwell on it now when his senses and thoughts were so rambled.

There was only one sensation that was not abandoning him; it was the warmth on the tips of the fingers of his right hand. He knew instantly that it was his father. The sense of security he felt by that simple touch was so relieving that Don couldn't think of anything else but to return the comfort.

Don slowly moved his fingers on top of his fathers. It was the first thing he did after regaining consciousness, to comfort himself and his worried father.

Alan Eppes sleep was so light that it took him only a second to register the fingers on top of his'. Though he needed another second to understand what had happened. Then he was looking into the dark eyes of his son. Don was awake.

"Good book?"

"Nah, I have read better."

It was over. They had made it. So many emotions erupted in him that he couldn't really register a single one. The only thing he registered was that he had taken the first deep and easy breath in the last 36 hours. Alan Eppes threw that dumb book he had imitated to read for the last couple hours onto the bed and grabbed his sons' fingers and arm, never breaking eye contact.

"How are you feelin'?"

The words came out OK although Alan had doubted that his voice was stable enough. Probably he had been rehearsing this moment in his head too long, that it came almost naturally. He had been afraid of this since the moment Don had joined the FBI. He had been afraid of it with Margaret before but she was gone now and Alan had been left to deal with it alone. He was almost happy that Margaret was not with them anymore and hadn't to endure all this. Alan silently reprimanded himself for these dark thoughts and forced himself to the here and now. After all Don was finally with him. He had done good. He had stayed strong because Don needed him to be, because Charlie and even Robin needed him to be. Now it was time to relish the company of his conscious son.

"'am fine."

Dons words were short and sounded a bit out of breath.

"I can call for the doctor."

Don seemed to consider that offer.

"No it's OK."

"It is good to see you."

Don smiled slightly. His fathers grip on his arm felt good.

"How long was I out?"

"About a day and a half. Do you remember what happened?" Alan wanted to know how much of the past events that lead here his son remembered.

Don furrowed his brows. Alan felt instantly bad for bringing it up right away. "It is OK Donnie."

"No. I remember. The others are all OK, right?" Give it Don to worry about others when he had a hole in his chest.

"Everyone is fine. They are worried about you."

With that Don's energy seemed to be spent for now. He threw a last glance on his fathers tired figure and then he closed his eyes to get some more healing sleep.

Alan Eppes watched silently as his breath evened out but he didn't let go of Don's arm yet. He took his time watching Don some more. His face was pale and a nasal cannula replaced the invasive tube. Some wires were hanging out of the collar of his hospital gown measuring his heart rhythm. A blood pressure cuff was on his arm and several IV lines were placed on both hands. He looked comfortable though and Alan could relax into the knowledge that he would be OK.

* * *

This episode definitely needed some gap fillers :) I hope to post a second story or chapter soon. Hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome!


	2. Charlie

The morning sun was shining into the otherwise sterile hospital room. It was going to be a nice summer day in Los Angeles. But Charlie Eppes was far from noticing the beauty of this day. The shock of all that had happened in the last days was still sitting deep. He felt as if even the little things were suffocating him. Everything but being in the hospital room with his brother seemed hard. But surprisingly being here proofed to be challenging too. Despite all reassurances and the fact that Don was going to be OK, Charlie couldn't get rid of the guilt.

Charlie opened his eyes and noticed that he must have dozed off. He checked his watch and saw that he couldn't have been asleep for more than 10 minutes.

He had come to the hospital as soon as visiting hours began. When he had entered Don's room he saw that his brother was sleeping soundly. So he had sat down on the chair next to his bed quietly.

It felt so odd to see Don here like this. His brother was always so strong, confident, and never allowed to be weak. Now he was lying in this bed, attached to various monitors, cables snugging from under his hospital gown, IV's and a nasal cannula to replace the evasive breathing tube. Don looked vulnerable. It was so unbelievable unusual that it felt unreal. Was this the cost of not deciding, the outcome of a decision he had evaded so long that it almost had been to late? The thought of that made him sick. Charlie took several deep breaths to regain his equilibrium. He had to remind himself that Don was indeed going to be fine again.

Suddenly he found that he was looking into the dark eyes of his brother. _Damn! How long has he been awake? _Charlie had been so deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Don had woken up.

"Hey Charlie." Don's voice was thick with sleep but it didn't sound weak like it had just yesterday. A good sign that he was getting stronger every day. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. Some time."

Don smiled slightly.

"Sleep good?"

"I guess. Sleeping is pretty much everything I've been doing for the last days."

"You need it."

"You could use some too as the looks of it." Not surprisingly Don had seen the dark smudges under Charlies eyes. Charlie had to smile. Don was hopping back on the big brother saddle faster than he had imagined.

"Had a lot of stuff on my mind lately."

"That so?!" Don tentatively stretched in bed and tried to reposition. His face scrunched up as he was reminded of how fresh his injury was yet. Charlie made a move to help out when he noticed the lines of pain on his brothers face. But he wasn't really sure how, so his arms froze midway and he seemed not to know what to do with them.

"I am ok." Don said and with that all Charlie could do was to sit back in his chair. But he could not help but look really worried. "I am going to be fine. You know that right?" Charlie wondered if Don was saying this for his benefit or more like to reassure himself.

Still Charlie answered. "I know."

Don looked him straight in the eye. The younger man felt as if he was an open book. All the self loathing, second guessing, guilt, fear and worry were there for Don to see. Strangely though it didn't feel bad. He wanted him to know how he felt. How terribly hard it had been for him to see Don hurt. How helpless he had felt looking through that glass at his motionless brother.

"It wasn't your fault Charlie." Don said. Words that Charlie had practically craved for to hear from him. But once said, Charlie knew they wouldn't have the effect he had hoped for.

"It is not that simple Don." His voice cracked and Charlie diverted his gaze down on his hands.

"I don't want you to feel guilty."

"Fact is I sent you right into this mess."

"You couldn't have known. Nobody could have."

"Possibly." Charlie took a deep breath. "But you almost died Don. I cannot accept that."

"This is not fair. Don't do this." Don looked pale and Charlie felt bad for the turn this conversation had taken. It was not what he had planned. After all he had decided already because the cost of not deciding was too high.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

"Damn right I am upset. I am a federal agent and I am facing guns and knifes and crazy people for a living. You have no say in what might happen to me. So please don't go over your head!" Said that Don seemed to relax a bit into his pillow. "You might be a genius bro but you have to accept that some things cannot be calculated. "

Charlie didn't want to go there now. Maybe Don was right but maybe he was not. So instead of answering he just nicked evasively.

"Good." Don said, seeming to accept it for now.

"Good." Charlie answered. "Just promise me you will take care yourself."

"I promise Charlie."

With that Charlie stood up from his chair.

"You're going?"

"I have some things to do. Statistics to evaluate. Calculations to make." Charlie smiled. "The usual, you know."

"Don't I?" Don looked fondly at him and sighed. It was a good moment. Charlie felt not bad for the first time since all this had started.

"Besides you look like you need to go on with you nap."

"Right back at you."

"See you later!" Charlie made his way to the door. It was time to start honor his decision.

"Charlie." Don said. "Don't get caught up to much."

"You know me." Charlie answered.

"That's why I am saying little brother."

* * *

Finally I could write a second chapter to this story. Hope you enjoyed it!

I corrected some basic errors in my spelling thanks to some constructive feedback's. Thank you so much for showing interest in my work!


End file.
